The Witch, The Huntress, and The Nerd
by Love kyuubi love
Summary: Nathan is unlike others around him, he is hated and he has no friends, he has suffered and never had anything handed to him. Nathan always wanted a friend but never got one in his normal life, but when the Green Flu hits will he finally find someone to trust and maybe even love or will he finally give up and let the darkness take over.


**Hey y'all is Lovekyuubilove here and some of you know me because i was writing Unexpected Snake Love for Naruto Fanfiction, but don't worry i won't stop i just hit a snag, but this isn't about that though. When i first started reading Game Fanfiction i in all honesty though not much on it since well i don't play games much, but once i hit Left 4 Dead fanfiction it was like i was kicked in the nuts and couldn't get back up. I in all honesty was flabbergasted by some of the authors and their ideas and just couldn't do anything except decide to follow in their footsteps.**

 **I do not Own anything involving Left 4 Dead… :(**

 **Rated M for colorful language… among other things...**

* * *

When i was younger i was always considered to be different, i wasn't one to be considered very popular and was always bullied… I always tried to be nice to everyone just like how my parents taught me, but my kindness always fell to deaf ears and was half of the time used against my own better judgement.

When i was small i always found solace in books, so after elementary school i got labeled a Nerd since all i did was stay in the library and do homework or enjoy reading a good book. Now you must be wondering "why didn't he hang out with any of his friend", well the thing is that i didn't have any friends, no matter how hard i tried or how friendly i was, i couldn't get any friends.

In my middle school years i was bullied, i was bullied by pretty much anybody from the most popular kids so they can get a laugh to the losers who would either tell the bullies where i am or just try to hurt me someway when there's a crowd of people around to just gain a popularity status among the cooler kids.

Now you would probably think "what about the teachers or your parents?" well the teachers didn't really care about me since i was a quiet student and i didn't have really anything to offer them, i'm not strong, i'm smart but the programs that i wanted to participate in required a teacher to nominate them and none of the teachers wanted me to be around them. My parents at the beginning were always there for me, but i'm not an only child i have two brothers and one sister and all of them are good at sports and they are all smart. My parents after Middle School kicked me out of the house since well it was too much trouble to have me around and make them look bad.

When I went to High School i always dreamed of making a friend, usually dreams are bigger than that, like money or being the strongest person in the world, but mine was just a friend. Since after i was kicked out of my house i had to live an in apartment and that required me to get a job, my parents gave me an allowance until i turned 18 so i struggled but it wasn't so bad. When the first day started i was smiling hoping to make a friend, but that dream would never come true since i made one mistake… the people that bullied me in middle school would see me in High School and since bullying me in Middle School was like a sport there's only like a 1% chance of not seeing one of them in my classes.

I remember this girl that sat next to me in class, she was not just beautiful, she was extremely smart and liked to laugh. I learned that her name was Elizabeth, but for some reason liked to be called Trixi or Trix if your friends with her.

She always had a smile on her face and liked to help people and was pretty much friends with everybody, she was also the only person that treated me like an human being. I always wanted to ask her to be my friend, but i was too scared and nervous to be rejected and then laughed at so i just kept my mouth shut and dreamed of being friends with her. Any guy would want to be any more then friends with her, but i would just be ecstatic to be called her friend and i already know that the bright open road of her future will only be tainted if i was by her side, i just didn't deserve her and others told me countless times when they would see her smile at me or laugh when i say a joke, and i agree with them, i am not good enough for her.

Her smiles and laughter might have been my happiest moments of my life, but that would all soon change…

 **1 Month Later**

The news have been talking about some illness or virus and how people are getting sick, i didn't think much of it since that kind of stuff always happens so i just went to school just like any other day.

When it reached around Fourth period the principal started talking over the intercom telling all the students about some flu that has been spreading and be careful and make sure to wash your hands and all that. It hit lunch time and i went to sit in my usual lunch table all by myself, but this time Trixi decided to across from me which got me to stop in my tracks of eating my sandwich. I tried to say something but my mouth betrayed me and i couldn't get any words out, she on the other hand saw me trying to say something but then didn't and could only giggle which i found to be the most cutest thing i have ever heard.

We sat their for some time not saying anything until she said, "hi, Nathan is it?" I heard her say my name and was actually surprised that she remembered my name, i could only nod in response to her question which got her a big smile.

I really wanted to say something to her or at least say "hi" but before i could muster the courage some of the guys that were sitting with all the popular kids came by and took a seat at my table which startled me and all i did was look down onto my lunch hoping for them to let me eat in peace.

I learned from my mistakes, i am not a coward but i'm not stupid enough to stand up to them again, i learned from all those years of abuse and what i learned is they get bored quickly if you don't fight back.

"Well if it isn't our good old friend… uh you know what i don't even care what your name is all i know is that once a loser always a loser right bitch boy?" one of the guys said. I only stared at my half eaten sandwich in solemn, I was hoping they would leave me alone, but today was not one of those days.

One of the guys got mad that i didn't answer their leader so they went behind me, grabbed my head and slammed it on the table and said, "answer him you little faggot" I gave out a meek "yes" and the guy let go of me i didn't want to look up because the only girl to ever even acknowledge my existence might start thinking i'm a loser and i will have to go back to being lonely.

Trixi got mad seeing someone get bullied and told the leader to stop being an ass and just grow up, i couldn't help but look up to see that guys reaction to her short outburst, he looked amused but once he saw me looking at her, he sent me a glare that promised pain.

The glare he gave me was like no other that i got even in my middle school days when i tried to resist the bullies. That glare made me want to throw up, i quickly got up and ran to my next class.

PE is one of the classes that i am not the greatest at, i can run a mile no problem… i might actually be the fastest with a good 6 minutes. Everything else on the other hand i'm not good at i'm usually the kid you would see in those movies that is left last to pick on a team and still doesn't somehow gets picked.

Well this time in PE we are going on a field trip as it seems, as we were getting on the bus, i sat at the back so i wouldn't be bothered but my PE class consisted of Trixi which i would think would be good but those guys that harassed me during lunch were also there and once the leader of the group saw me, he gave me a dreadful smile and went to sit right next to me. I tried to get up but the moment i even rose up he pushed me back down and said, " you're not going anywhere loser, i'm going to get my revenge for embarrassing me in front of Trix".

I wanted to say that i had nothing to do with his so called embarrassment but i knew if i spoke up against him he would only make it worse. Trixi saw me sitting in the back but then kind of frowned when she saw him sitting there as well, she decided to sit in front of our seats with one of her friends and i didn't think much of it when she sat there, but that all changed when she went on her knees on her seat and turned around to say "hi" to me.

I was blushing, i couldn't believe she still wanted to talk to me even though she saw being so pathetic during lunch. I tried saying "hi" but it didn't want to come out so instead i gave her a small smile and a little wave and she smiled even more, her smile made my heart shine it was so radiant i just couldn't look away but a nudge by the guy sitting next to me got me to look down again in fear while Trixi had a frown on her face seeing me scared. He ignored me and started flirting with Trixi, i wanted to laugh because a girl that nice would never succumb to his brutish charms, but when i looked up i saw her have a slight blush which made my heart ache.

I knew i had no chance with her but seeing someone who always tortured me, ridiculed me and made me ashamed of just being me have so one as beautiful both in and out like Trixi blushing at him, it just hurt so much. I want to be friends with her, but at the same time that would mean that i would have to also deal with him since he is always around her.

I tried blocking out the constant ridicule that he sent my way which sometimes made even Trixi giggle which didn't make me feel any better. When she defended me against him it made me happy to have someone care enough to do that, i know she probably means nothing by it but her giggling about a joke at my expense pretty much broke my heart, but i didn't have much time to think about that because all of a sudden a student yelled " **LOOK OUT** " and the bus driver swerved into a tree trying to avoid the man that was on the road with a hood.

When i woke up i couldn't see what was going but i quickly realized someone was on top of me and when i pushed him off i found him to be dead, i looked and quickly summarized he must of died of a concussion. I looked around and noticed some other students were getting up and then i looked around to see if Trixi was ok even though she hurt me i couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt.

I heard some growling outside which was a red flag so i made sure to be quiet while looking around, i found her being helped up by her crush. When they heard the growling they also stood still and became quiet, when the growling went away we saw some other students starting to get up and Trixi's crush didn't want to wait around for whatever that was out there to come back so he motioned people to follow him that were conscious and used the emergency exit.

We all noticed that it was starting to get dark so that means we have been unconscious for a long time. He motioned for us to go in the woods to hide behind some trees because we heard some growling coming from the other side and we were in a forested area. As i looked around i noticed that our group consisted of 4 girls and 6 guys including me.

When we thought it was safe to come out, we were about to until we heard a scream coming from the bus and we looked at it to only see a hooded person dragging out a student and slashing him up and then we saw a group of people come from down the road like 30 of them and they were running and screeching. 10 minutes passed and we just watched and couldn't believe what was happening, people were eating people some disfigured person with a bulging right arm ran into the bus to knock it over again until the students inside had no choice but to come out only to become happy meals for those creatures. And that was when it all began...

 **3 Months Later**

We in those three month found out a lot of information on what was going on when we found our first Safe door which was red with bars on the windows. The outbreak that was rampaging was called the Green Flu which was concluded to be caused by CEDA and to counter their mistake which they covered up, they made safe rooms which kept out infected and they stocked the places up with food, weapons and medicine but that stuff ran out after the first month of having those rooms their.

We have been staying in one for a while since it was the safest place to be, in the 3 months we lost 1 girl and 3 guys which left 3 girls and 3 guys including me. At the beginning we all introduced ourselves to get to know each other since we would be together, when it was my turn Chad which i learned was the guy Trixi liked decided to speak for me " he doesn't have a name, just call him a loser and he would respond" this got everyone to laugh except for Trixi. The first month was fine those guys laid of me since me being injured was no use to them and Trixi was talking and being friendly to me, but that all changed in the second month.

When we were scavenging for supplies Trixi was attacked by a Smoker which wrapped its tongue around her neck to pull her, well i tried to help her but Chad pushed me out of the way and started to shoot at the Smoker and killed it which caused him to be looked at like a hero while i was blamed for being in the way. Trixi at first didn't treat me any differently and even when i tried telling her that i tried to help her first but was pushed out of the way she wouldn't believe me.

We always had to ration supplies and food since it was always dangerous to go on supply runs and that made those supplies scarce. I always got the least amount in the group which i didn't say anything because a little bit is better than none of it. Well when we hit our second month we were really low on supplies and while everyone else got things like a bag of chips or half a sandwich, i got about a couple of crackers and a small baby bottle of water while they got the bigger ones even if their were extra. The first time i asked they told me that i wasn't pulling my weight in the group and threatened to take even what i got away which quickly shut me up.

In that second month as well was when Trixi started to avoid me besides forgetting my name since everyone calls me "loser" and her hero worshipping of Chad, but what i soon realized was her fear of this new world caused here to avoid me since i was the weaker link which didn't help since all the food and water i get were the bear minimum. The deal Chad made with me which the group agreed on was that i wasn't allowed to carry anything larger than a pocket knife because a good weapon would be wasted on a weakling like me, any supplies i find have to automatically be given to the group, and i mean anything.

I say anything because when we were traveling reaching the third month i found a bracelet that had an angel on it and was engraved with the name Elizabeth which was Trixi's name, so i stuffed it in my pocket. I didn't realize someone was watching me and that person reported to Chad that i had something in my pocket. Later that day Chad and some other guys walked up to me while Trixi was following behind them and they told me that Trixi told them that she saw me take something and not give it to the group like part of the deal. I was scared so i pulled the item out and told them it was a bracelet which was no use to the group and Chad punched me in the stomach and i fell on the floor, "you have no say on what is useful or not. The deal was you give us anything you find" i tried to say sorry butt the other guy kicked me in the face. After a good beating Chad picked me up by the scruff of my shirt and asked why i had a bracelet i told him while gasping in pain that it was for Trixi since it had her name on it and the angel made me think of her.

Chad dropped me on the ground and i looked toward Trixi with a silent plea for help, but she turned around after looking at the bracelet and Chad put his arm around her and lead her away from me. Once i was alone in the room by the door i started crying silently though because if they heard me then i would be in trouble.

After that day my situation was told to the group and i was looked at like i stole all the food instead of picking up a bracelet which was crushed by Chad. I had to give up my pocket knife since i couldn't be trusted anymore and they stopped giving me food daily but i was glad that they at least let me keep my small water bottle. Before the outbreak i was about 5 feet and 8 inches weighing about 150 but after just three month i dropped to 110 which could be shown by my very thin arms and considering my shirt won't fit me anymore. No one really cared enough to notice and ever since that day i was more alone than ever. No matter how much i wanted to leave i knew i wouldn't make it out there alone so i had to endure.

I knew this day was coming, they were talking about the low ration situation and some of them would look at me sometimes expecting me to have hidden food from them, but jokes to them i have no place to hide it since they took my backpack. I usually just sat in one of the corners since they made a new rule about me being allowed to wander around or even talk to anybody that isn't talking to me.

They decided to take me on a supply run and Trixi even talked to me, i was so happy that i could have just died there. She gave me that smile she always gave me when we were at school and i've noticed that she hasn't talked to Chad today so maybe she finally started to care for me a little. What i didn't know was they made a plan for me that will cause me more pain and sadness that they ever have dealt to me before.

It was around 5 P.M. i would guess since it was starting to get dark but wasn't dark yet. We were wondering around the streets, we decided to leave the safe room since we weren't getting anywhere with the supplies and tried to find the next one.

I looked up at the sky and could tell about 2 hours has passed and it was already dark, i wanted to speak out and tell everyone that it was dangerous out here but they would just ignore me or even hit me for speaking out of term so i decided to just stay quiet.

Chad looked behind to look at me which i found to be kind of scary because he had a smile on his face but as soon as he looked he turned around again like it never happened. I was wondering why he was looking at me but i never got the chance to think about it because all of a sudden we heard a screeching noise and one of the idiots in our group flashed the flashlight towards the noise and we found ourselves looking at a horde of infected and the moment the light landed on them they turned toward us and ran right at us.

We all started to run as fast as we could, i might have been the fastest but with the low amount of food and water i have been given i didn't have enough energy to keep up with them. They stopped at a building which was good for me because i was about to pass out, i saw Chad nod his head and we started to run again which was like torture to me, we stopped near a gas station and i thought we were going to finally take a break but instead Chad walked up to me with a sinister smile and punched me in the face.

I fell on the ground with a look of confusion on my face, but that didn't last long because we heard the screeching again which meant they were close, i tried to reach out towards them and Trixi grabbed my hand at that moment i thought she was going to help me, but instead she took out her pistol and hit me across the face and if that wasn't bad enough she shot a bullet near my head to alert the infected to where we are. When i tried to ask her why she was doing this, she gave me a response "you're a loser, and i can't be seen with you or i can't stay with the group and in a way i'm doing you a favor. You'll never survive on your own because you're weak and Chad is strong… I'm sorry…" and just like that she ran away with the group leaving me on the ground with an aching head and a broken heart.

* * *

 **Lovekyuubilove is happy to post the first chapter and i am happy to continue until i either run out of inspiration or just get bored. I wanted to have a character that is not liked because it would be easier to separate him from everyone else and have him go towards a different direction. I wanted to do like a back story for the first chapter and i don't use first person point of view much and i might switch it to third person in the second one because that's where the story will actually start. Reviews are appreciated but being a dick is not… thank you for reading and i hope you all will enjoy chapter 2, Lovekyuubilove out :)**


End file.
